Alpha and Omega 3
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: There was a wolf named Darren, a human with an ability to transform into a wolf. He was surprised to find his favourite movie,'Alpha and Omega', coming to life. Another thing that he has to face is the kidnap of Runt by the Northern pack. Will he and the United pack able to save him? Will he able to believe in what he's seeing with his own eyes?
1. Introduction

Alpha and Omega 3:The War to the North

Introduction

The full Moon rose high up in the sky, revealing the territory of the largest pack of wolves in Canada. I was there, staring at the territory infront of me. My body was ready, blades and claws extended, fangs unsheathed, my red, bloody eyes in its sharpest state. Behind me was the Eastern and Western pack, my supporter. Winston and Tony, the leader of the Eastern and Western pack, approached beside me. 'Are you sure we can take all of them down? They have thrice the size of our pack.' said Winston with a worried tone. 'Don't worry. I'm full of suprises.' I replied with a grin.

I am Darren Leu, a human with a special ability that no one has ever seen before. I have the ability to transform into a wolf. Any weapons or equipment that I wear on my body will turn into something special when I'm in wolf form. I found out when I was 19 and mastered it's true potential at 22. I am a white coloured wolf with light-blue eyes, but flows with the blood of an Alpha. Ever since the day when I watched 'Alpha and Omega' when I was 10, it became my most favourite movie and I wished that I would be able to join in it as a wolf. At 23, my father gave me a knife that my ancestors had passed down. It was a knife with beautiful carvings and has a shape of a fang.

So, I crafted an assassin set for me to help in hunting and fighting. A black cloak with a black cape attached and its end has 10 hanging razor blades, finger claws that has the length of a pencil, shoe claws that has the same length as the finger claw, and last but not least, my ancestor's Fang blade. In my wolf form, the cape will turn my coat into black, razor blades turn my tail into 10 flexible blades, and finger and shoe claws turn into longer wolf claws, twice the length of an ordinary wolf.

My adventure started when I was at Jasper Park, Canada. I was training my hunting skills on Caribows. I spot one, stranded from it's group and feeding on the grass. I crouched on the ground, using the tall grass as my advantage. It doesn't spot me due to the matching of my coat and the shadows the tall grass had made. I moved closer, powering up my hind legs for the leap. At the right moment, I leaped and aimed for its throat. I got a grip on it and tore it open. The Caribow lied infront of me, staring at me lifelessly as it slowly dies, its blood flowing like a river. It broke my heart to see such a sight. So I ended its life by slashing his throat again, just to ease its pain.

I was about to feed on my prize when I heard a howl of distress from a distance. My instinct told me that the call wasn't far from here, so I rushed to it, hoping that I could provide assistance to them...


	2. Chapter 1 : Story Became Reality

Chapter 1: Story Became Reality

I rushed, moving at full speed to reach the call as soon as possible.

'I wonder who called for help. The howl was weak, may be the howl of a wolf pup.' I predicted.

When I arrived, there was nothing to be found. But I could still hear the howl and it was very close. Then I looked up and found a omega wolf pup, light grey-white with big blue eyes, crying on top of a tree. I was shocked but calmed down and approached towards the tree to ask for the pup to climb down. He stood up immediately once he caught sight of me, preparing to climb higher up.

'Maybe I approached too fast. Try slower, Darren' I thought.

'Hey there. Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you.' I said politely to the pup.

Then I became curious when he replied with a question.

'Are you one of the Northern packs?' he asked.

'No.' I said

'Are you sure?' he asked again.

'I promise and cross my heart.' I replied with sincerity.

He then slowly climb down the tree and walk towards me. I can still notice that he's still afraid of me, judging by his shaking legs and sweating forehead. Maybe he was scared due to my appearance, or he still doesn't trust in what I said. So I kept a distance away from him, allowing him to feel safe.

'Do you remember the way back to your home?' I asked.

'Yeah.' he replied nervously.

'I'll accompany you.' I said with a polite voice.

'Thank you.' He said with a smile. 'My name's Runt'

'Darren.' I replied

While we were on our way back to his home, we had a chat.

'Why are you here in the middle of the forest? You know you shouldn't play this far out, right?' I asked.

Then he started crying again.

'I know, but my brother and sister forced me to. We were playing Hide-and-Seek and I hide on top of this tree. Then, after hours staying on top of this tree, I saw them running back home. They must've thought that I ran back home without them noticing.' He said sadly.

'I see. What are their names?' I asked.

'My brother's Stinky and my sister's Claudette.' He said.

My mind suddenly stopped and starting to be in confusion. This pup's name is Runt, and there's nothing curious about it. But with Stinky and Claudette? This is not a coincidence. I questioned more to ensure my prediction.

'What's the name of your parents and grandparents?' I asked again.

'My dad's name is Humphrey and my mom's name is Kate. My grandfather's name is Winston and grandmother's name is Eve. I do have a uncle and aunt too. Their names are Uncle Garth and Aunt Lily.' He replied. 'Why do you ask?'

My head and my whole body froze. These wolves and pups are the same as the characters from Alpha and Omega 3.

'Just….Nothing.' I replied nervously.

Then the whole journey went silent. My mind was puzzled. Could this be a huge coincidence? Or the fiction from my favourite movie's coming alive? But I know I will find out the answer once I reached his home. The sun is setting and darkness starts to form behind us.

'We better hurry before the sun fully sets.' I said.

'Ok.' He replied.


	3. Chapter 2 : Answers Found

Chapter 2 : Answers Found

Kate was walking back and forth in her den, worried of her missing pup when he was playing with his brother and sister in the forest. She shouldn't let them play so far when there's an argument with the North, due to what they did to one of the Western wolf two days ago. The wolf was found dead with a deep slash on the throat and several cuts and bruises on the legs. But worst of all, the stomach of the wolf has been torn open, with its juice flowing out.

Humphrey felt the fear too, but fought against it to prevent bad thoughts from popping out in his mind. He stood up and soothe Kate in any way that he can.

'Don't worry Kate. Everything will be fine.' Humphrey said.

'Fine? My youngest pup is lost out there. I will never know if he's safe or in trouble,' Kate said, tears streaming down her beautiful eyes. 'I'm scared, Humphrey.'

She lay her head on Humphrey's shoulder. Humphrey smiled and continued the conversation.

'Me too. But don't forget that Runt knows how to climb trees. No wolves can do that.' He replied, touching her shoulder and reminding her of their pup's talent.

Kate remembered when Runt climbed a tree and caught sight of a gas station to find shelter from the cold. She took this positively and wiped off her tears.

'Yeah. I hope he's all right.' She said. 'Thank you'

She licked Humphrey's cheek to show her thanks, and Humphrey licked back.

Then Hutch came in in a hurry, and was about to say something urgent when Kate and Humphrey silenced him.

'Be quiet. Claudette and Stinky's sleeping.' Humphrey said with a serious face.

Claudette and Stinky was at the one end of the den, pretending to sleeping and can't forgive themselves for leaving Runt in the forest alone. Hutch looks like as if he had ran over mountains just to get to them. He was sweating and his legs was shaking. He spoke with a excited voice.

'Humphrey. Runt is back!'

'Really?! Where is he?' Kate said without hesitation.

'He's heading towards this way from the waterfall. But…' Hutch suddenly stopped and froze on what he was going to say next. 'An unknown black wolf is with him.'

Humphrey felt a chill in his spine, and Kate froze, unable to say a word.

**-Darren-**

I'm starting to not believe my eyes when I saw the entrance to the territory, the waterfall, the dens, the lake, and many more. It was like every place from my favourite movie were present in real life.

'If I'm able to meet Garth, Lily, Kate, Humphrey, or any other wolves that I know, I might faint.' I thought.

Then my whole body froze when we arrived at Runt's den, the den that I recognized as Kate and Humphrey's den. Runt then run towards a golden beautiful female alpha wolf, a dark-grey omega wolf, and two pups, one's golden and one's dark grey. I recognized all of them. This was too hard for me to believe that I felt shocked and fainted.

**-Humphrey and Kate- **

Humphrey, Kate, Claudette, and Stinky were so glad that Runt has returned that they cried and gave a group hug, before noticing the black wolf that fainted a distance from them.

Runt saw what happened and ran towards the black wolf.

'Runt! Don't you dare get close to that wolf!' Kate warned.

But Runt doesn't care, because this black wolf was his savior and protector.

He shouted back to their parents, 'He's the one who protected and accompanied me in order for me to come home. Don't think of anything bad about him. Now help me carry him back to our den.'

Humphrey and Kate look at each other in confusion, but trusted in their pup's decision. Humphrey called Hutch and some of his men to carry the black wolf to his den. The black wolf then rest in the den of his favourite characters, not knowing what adventure he would find…


	4. Chapter 3 : Let Truth be Told

Chapter 3 : Let Truth be Told

Garth, Lily, Winston and Eve rushed towards Humphrey and Kate's den immediately once they heard the news from Hutch, about the return of Runt and accompanied by an unknown black wolf. They fear that that black wolf might be one of the Northern packs; sent as a spy to gather information on the condition of the enemy pack.

The sun fully sets, allowing darkness to devour the territory. While they were on their journey to the den, Humphrey and Kate were staring at the stars, with her head on his shoulder.

'Will this argument never end?' Kate asked with her eyes meeting with Humphreys.

'It will end, Kate.' Humphrey said with hope in his voice.

'Humphrey. If it leads to war… And I died…' Kate said, her head facing down.

'I won't let you die. I will join you in the war. Ever since that Caribow horde knocked you out during the wedding of you and Garth, I swore myself to protect you at all cost, even If it kills me. And plus,' Humphrey continued with bravery. 'I will not let our pups lose their mother.'

Kate shed a tear hearing the touching speech of Humphrey and gave him a lovely, passionate kiss. Humphrey accepted her kiss and kiss her back with passion. The three pups, Claudette, Stinky, and Runt, were deep asleep inside the den, so the lovely couple doesn't have to worry about their action. Their romantic moment was then interrupted when the group arrived. They noticed them kissing and Lily giggled at such sight.

'I hope I didn't interrupt you two enjoying your time' Winston said with a grin.

Humphrey jumped at the presence of Winston's voice. He stopped what he was doing, and tucked his tail in between his legs. The pups were awakened by his yelp, stretching their muscles and yawns.

'No sir.' Humphrey said with fright.

Humphrey was really surprised that Eve doesn't tear his tail off and shove it down his throat. Eve usually pin Humphrey down when he's about to kiss her daughter. But since they're mates now, she doesn't mind.

'So, where's this black wolf that accompanied my grandson back home?' Winston asked curiously.

Humphrey then pointed to where the black wolf is, just in time to see him slowly opening his eyes.

-**-Darren-**

I slowly opened my eyes to find out where I am lying, expecting to be still at the place where I fainted. But instead, I found myself lying in the den of my favourite characters. I also found them, staring down at me with curious faces. I tried to get up on my feet, but was pinned down by a brown-white alpha wolf who I recognized as Garth.

'We got questions to ask you before you are allowed to get up.' Garth said.

'Who are you? Where are you from? Why were you accompanying my grandson back home? Are you one of the Northern pack?' Winston asked, spamming every question that he wants to ask.

The white omega wolf I recognized as Lily, Humphrey, Kate, the yellow-white alpha wolf I recognized as Eve, Claudette, Stinky, and Runt, sat at one side of the den. Garth was still above, with Winston beside him. I let out a deep sigh, remembering every question that he asked. Then started answering them.

'My name is Darren. I am a…um…..' I started to lose the words that I'm trying to say due to a particular reason.

'Well?' Winston asked, revealing his sharp fangs.

'Are you sure you want to know everything about me?' I asked eagerly.

'Yes. I'm sure' he replied.

'Ok. It may surprise you. But please, don't freak out.' I said.

Then I started the explanation; my purpose of accompanying Runt back to his den, my personal life as a lone wolf and not in a pack, and how do I know them. I told them about my secrets too, about my special ability, my true identity as a human, and the special irregular weapons on my body.

They all looked shocked when I finished my explanation. I already expected them to be really shocked. I mean, Who wouldn't be surprised to find their lives written in a story?

'So, you're a human with the ability to transform into a wolf. You're original coat is white in colour and eyes are light-blue. The colours that you have now are from your equipments worn in human form. Am I right?' Humphrey asked.

I nodded.

'What I can't believe is that our life is written in a story.' Garth said with a shocked expression.

'I know. I was surprised to found out that you guys are real.' I said.

They then looked at me with an expression, a question that I know they would ask.

'Don't worry. I'll keep it as a secret.' I said with a grin.

They all then felt glad about my reply. I know the consequence of spreading this secret, letting them not having a peaceful life would cause a break in my heart.

'So, Garth. Are you going to let me get on my feet?' I asked.

'Oh. Sorry.' He apologized.

I got up on my feet and accepted his apology. Then my whole body jumped when Winston offered me a choice.

'Would you like to join in our pack?' he asked.

'What?' I said with a shocked expression.

'You're now a lone wolf and doesn't have a pack to join. So why not join us?' he said.

'I don't know…' I said nervously.

'Don't worry. Once you join in the pack, I'll inform every wolf and we will be your family. What do you say?' He asked with pride.

I looked at the other wolves in the den. They all nodded when I look at them in the eyes. Then I made the final decision that would change my whole life.

'I'm in.' I replied with honour.


	5. Chapter 4 : Welcome To The Pack

Chapter 4 : Welcome To The Pack

I was allowed to sleep in Humphrey and Kate's den for the night. I slept at one side of the den while they slept at the another. I watched as they slept together, forming a circle around their pups. I smiled to find that Humphrey was such a lucky wolf. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but no matter how I rolled from left to right, I still can't sleep. I just can't believe what's happening to me now. It was too much for me to believe in and my mind was unable to relax itself. I told myself to relax and believe in everything you see now.

'Since you know that they're real now, you will protect them with your life.' I told myself.

And that worked out well, allowing me to fall into a deep sleep.

The sun then rises to the sky, showering the territory of the pack with its glorious light. I woke up from my sleep and found the the family still sleeping at the other side of the den. I got up, stretched my muscles and was about to leave the den when Kate spoke.

'You're up early.' She said, opening one of her eyes and staring at me.

'Yeah. I'm going to get a drink from the lake and hunt a Caribow for you and your family.' I replied.

'Thank you.' She said.

'Don't mention it.' I replied.

Then I took off, heading towards the lake to moisten my dry throat, and hunt a big Caribow for the couple and their pups to feed on. I arrived at the lake, staring at my reflection from the water. I took a huge gulp of water, feeling it soothing my throat. It felt so good and refreshing. I quickly washed my face before taking off, then Lily showed up.

'Hi Darren. Welcome to the pack.' She greeted me with a smile on her face.

'Hi Lily. And thank you.' I greeted back with a smile.

Then I caught sight of her beautiful, violet eyes. She looked so beautiful with her forelock hanging up. She was my most favourite character, due to her beauty. But since she chose Garth as her mate, I respect her choice.

'Darren?' she asked curiously.

I suddenly snapped out of my stare and replied her shyly.

'Oh, um… Why are you up so early?' I asked, trying to hide my shy behavior.

'I'm on my way to the Hunting Ground to hunt Caribows. Garth's on his early watch, so he won't be able to accompany me until the afternoon.' She replied.

'I was going to do the same thing as you too, but It's for Kate, Humphrey and their pups.' I said.

'Ok then. I'll show you the way.' She said.

I agreed and followed her towards the Hunting Ground. When we arrived, we found a group of Caribow feeding on the tall grass. I caught sight of a big, young Caribow, just the one that I wanted.

'Do you know how to hunt?' I asked.

'Yeah. Garth taught me when I was a beginner.' She said.

That reminded me of one part of the movie when she failed in poucing for a hanging fruit and found her body covered by a cutted log just right the size of her body. I showed a grin and that made her felt curious.

'What's so funny?' she asked curiously.

'Oh, nothing.' I replied, still showing a grin on my face.

We then slowly approached the group, using the tall grass as our advantage.

'I'm going for that Caribow,' She whispered, pointing at the Caribow that has been separated from its group. 'What about you?'

I pointed at the Caribow that I noticed earlier. She nodded and both of us crawled towards our victim. I power up my hind legs, preparing for the kill. Before I could even leap, Lily already started her kill. She pounced and killed the Caribow instantly. The group was alerted by her appearance and began to run. Before they could even start running, I unsheathe my fangs and pounced at my victim immediately, preventing it from escaping. I grip it's throat and use my long, beautiful fangs to tear it open. I stood over my kill with pride and she did too.

'Good job, and nice fangs you have there.' She said with a compliment.

I sheathe my fangs and look at her with a grin. Then she went to feast on her prize.

'Why don't you eat with me?' She offered.

'Sure, if you don't mind.' I replied.

We feast on the dead Caribow really fast, due to our upsetting tummy. I let her have most of the meat, and she noticed that, but accepted my offer. Once we're done, I started dragging the large dead Caribow back to the Humphrey and Kate's den.

'Need a hand? She asked.

'Sure. Thanks.' I replied.

We then work together and drag my prize back to my destination.

-**-Kate- **

I was standing outside of the den, awaiting for Darren's return when the love of my life, Humphrey, woke up.

'Good morning Humphrey.' I greeted with happiness.

'Good morning Kate,' Humphrey said, then saw my beauty that the sun had revealed. 'Wow Kate, you look so hot when the sun reflect its light on you.'

'Thank you.' I giggled and gave him a lick on the cheek.

Then he noticed the absence of Darren.

'Where did Darren go?' he asked.

'We went to hunt a Caribow for us.' I replied.

'Well, he better be back soon. I'm so hungry.' He said, and I heard his stomach rumbling.

'Don't worry. He will be.' I replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5 : I Smell Trouble

Chapter 5 : I Smell Trouble

The family had been waiting for an hour for Darren's return with their food. Kate was lying on the floor, starting to grow impatient and worried. Humphrey was moaning in pain, his tummy rumbling loudly. The pups were hungry too, indicated by their pale face and weak voice.

'Is he coming back, Mom?' Stinky said, his voice trembling.

'Soon, dear.' Kate replied.

Then, Kate stood up and made a decision.

'I'm going to find him. Stay here and look after our pups, ok?' Kate said, able to hold back the pain of her stomach.

Before Humphrey could reply, he shouted out loud all of a sudden.

'He's back!' Humphrey shouted in excitement.

Kate spun her head around and saw Lily and Darren dragging a large dead Caribow towards their den. The twisted feelings of anger and relieve overwhelmed her but it was short-lived as curiosity took over instead, when she saw the peculiar-looking blood stains on their coats. She approached them as they entered the den.

'What took you so long?' Kate said with anger.

Then she noticed the looks on Lily's face. Her face was pale and showed a scared expression, with her body shaking like a leaf. Kate then confirmed that those stains aren't Caribow's blood.

'What happened?' She asked in a worried tone.

Darren was about to explain when Winston, Eve, Garth and Hutch arrived the den.

'I'm back, Lily. What's wrong?' Garth asked with a worried expression.

'Winston, you need to know this immediately.' I stated seriously.

'Ok. Start explaining.' Winston replied.

A few hours ago…

-**-Darren- **

Me and Lily were dragging the dead Caribow for a long time, exhausted due to its large size and weight.

'This Caribow sure is heavy,' Lily said in exhaust. 'How far are we from home?'

'Not far now. I could see the entrance from here.' I said, pointing out the entrance to our home.

'Just a few metres away. Let's do it.' She said, gripping the neck of the Caribow and started dragging.

I assisted her and we were on our way to the entrance. But my instinct told me that someone's watching us. Then, three muscular black wolves appeared infront of us.

'Well, look at what we have here,' said by one of the black wolf, has a horizontal scar on his left eye.

'Who are you?' I asked, not knowing who am I facing.

'Looks like we have a new wolf here.' He said.

I looked at Lily in the eyes and it answered my question.

'You're one of the Northern pack, isn't it?' I asked with bravery.

'Smart. I am Sion, brother of the leader of the Northern pack. These two are my friends, Slash and Fear' He said with pride.

Slash is a black wolf with blue eyes and a cross scar on his right leg, while Fear has a horizontal scar on the left side of his body with red eyes, but not as dark as mine.

'What do you want from us?' I asked.

'Well, your pack's territory is full of water and food, while ours is lacking out of those. So, we're going to kill you and

Your pack to reach our goal.' Slash said.

Then he took a glance at Lily, his perverted eyes staring at her. That grew the anger inside me.

'We can extend the day when we attack your pack, if you let our leader mate with this lady here.' He said with a grin.

Chill flow down Lily's spine when she heard what he had said. Then she became angry.

'You will never get me, dirty wolves!' she said angrily.

'Well, looks like we'll have to force you then.' Fear said, and he started approaching towards her.

My anger level has reached its limits. Lily noticed, knowing what's coming for the enemy they're facing.

'If you dare to touch a single hair from her, and you will not like what you're going to see.' I warned him, but still he continued approaching.

Then he opened his mouth, about to grip Lily's neck. That overdrived my anger. I leaped at him, turning into human form and tearing his scar open using my claws. He yelped and lied on the floor, suffering the pain I gave him. Sion and Slash then charged towards me, but with no luck. I swing my cape, using the razor blades at the end to do my work. It cutted the face of Sion's, bleeding on his right eye, and the forelegs of Slash. Then I turned into wolf form and extended all of the blades and claws on my body.

'If you dare to attack any member of my pack again, I'll make sure they'll never find your body, got it?' I said, showing my long, beautiful fangs.

They felt frightened looking at the blades and claws on my body and started running away. I sheathed and turn my attention towards Lily.

'Are you ok?' I asked in a worried tone.

'I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me.' She said, thanking me for what I've done for her.

'Don't mention it.' I replied.

'We better hurry, or they'll bring more of them.' She said.

'Don't worry. They're nothing to me.' I replied.

Then we continued dragging the Caribow towards our destination.

Present

'Hutch, put all the alphas on full alert. We don't want any of them sneaking into our territory.' Winston commanded.

'Yes, sir' Hutch replied, then took off to fulfill Winston's command.

'Don't worry, Winston. I'll be fighting for you and your family. I will guard them with my life.' Darren said with bravery.

'Thank you.' He replied.

In the forest, a few kilometres away from the territory of the Western and Eastern pack, Sion, Slash and Fear were running towards their pack, holding back the pain from their injury.

'Damn. Now they have a super-killing machine in their pack. What are we going to do?' Slash asked.

'Don't worry. I have a plan that they would never see it coming.' Sion said, a smile appearing across his face.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Message

Chapter 6 : The Message

Sion, Slash and Fear finally reached their pack's territory, exhausted due to their long, endless journey. They never stopped and rest, knowing that the leader of their pack must be informed about the situation at hand. The sun was setting, allowing darkness to form behind them. Their territory was huge; it has a flat landscape, higher areas for the den of the leader and his family to be built perfectly, and a large group of trees surrounding the territory. It also has a cave, where the pack kept their prisoners. The three wolves then finally reached their leader's den, awaiting for his permission to let them in. He permitted, and they entered the den silently. They found him feasting on a dead rabbit, trying to prevent themselves from drooling. Sion stood forward and spoke to his brother.

'Brother. I have urgent news that you need to know immediately.' He said.

The leader stopped feasting and turned his attention towards his brother, then noticed the dry, hard blood on his right eye, and at places where Slash and Fear's scars were.

'It's related to your injuries, right?' he asked.

'Yes. The Western and Eastern pack does fear us now, but unfortunately… We have a huge problem that have to be dealt with.' He said, a worried expression spreading over his face.

'And what is that?' he asked with an eyebrow shot up.

'They have a new member, Brother. An alpha wolf. But he isn't a regular wolf. He's something more scarier than a bear attack. He has long fangs and claws, and his tail can straighten itself into blades. But the worst of all,' he continued, his voice trembling and his whole body shaking. 'He's able to transform into a human.'

''Transform'?' he asked.

'Yes, like stories from a fairy tale. I saw it clearly with my eyes. You believe me, don't you, brother?' he asked.

The leader gave a deep thought about this, then replied.

'Yes, I do brother. We'll think of something to take care of this.'

'I already got one in my mind.' He said with excitement.

'Well, go on then.' He replied.

So, Sion explained about his plan, not missing a single idea from it. His brother listened carefully, understanding and nodding his head in agreement. When he finished, the leader then commanded a messenger, and a highly-skilled alpha to come forth.

'I need you to send a message to the Western and Eastern pack, telling them that the argument's over and we apologized for our mistakes.' He commanded.

'Yes sir.' The messenger said.

'And you, my assassin, is to infiltrate into their territory without being noticed and kidnap their leader's grandchild. I want him alive.' He commanded.

'Yes, sir.' He said, and they took off.

'You three can go back to your den and rest. I'll notify you when we had the pup.' He said.

'Thank you, sir.' Slash and Fear said, while Sion gave a nod.

They then returned to their den and rest, and the leader continued his feast.

**At Humphrey and Kate's den **

The family was done feasting on the Caribow. Humphrey was lying on the ground, tapping his tummy and letting out a loud burp, expressing his satisfaction. The pups did the same thing too, forcing Kate, Eve and Lily to giggle. Garth and Winston rolled their eyes at such sight. It took them hours to finish the whole Caribow, leaving the inedible remains. Darren smiled and thought to himself.

'What a wonderful family.'

Humphrey then stood up and turned his head towards Darren.

'Thank you, for giving us a wonderful meal. How could we ever repay you?' he said thankfully.

'You don't have to.' Darren replied.

'But if you need any help, just ask.' Kate said.

'Thank you.' He replied. 'Now I need to wash my coat. These bloodstains are dry and hard now.'

'Me too. It made me feel uncomfortable.' Lily whined.

'Where are you two going to wash?' Kate asked.

Then both of them said the same thing simultaneously.

'By the lake.'

They both blushed and tried to think of other locations.

'You can clean by the lake. I'll wash by the waterfall.' He said.

'Ok.' She replied.

Before they leave the den, Hutch returned with excitement.

'Sir, we received a message from the North. They said that they would like to end this argument and apologized for their mistakes.' He said.

'I see.' Winston said curiously.

'Oh, I almost forgot. Tonight is the Moonlight Howl!' Lily said in excitement.

'Oh yeah! Are you coming, Darren? I'm sure a wolf like you can attract a lot of girls.' Kate said, followed by a giggle.

'Um, Sure, why not.' Darren agreed, blushing and hoping to hear the wonderful voice combination of Kate and Humphrey.

'I'll be waiting for you at the Howling Rock, my beautiful flower.' Garth said.

Lily giggled and licked Garth in the cheek, then took off to the lake. Kate accompanied Lily, Humphrey followed Garth, and Hutch left the den, leaving Winston, Eve, Darren and the pups still in the den. Winston had a look on his face that only Darren understands it. He then approached towards him.

'This is too sudden, isn't it?' Darren said, a worried look on his face.

'Yes. The Northern pack isn't a pack that gave up easily on argument and fights. This is really strange. Well, you better be going. I'll go and send a few alphas on patrol.' Winston replied.

'Ok.' He said, then took off to the waterfall.

**On the way to the Howling Rock **

Garth and Humphrey were have a chat on their journey. Then Humphrey noticed the look on Garth's face, as if something was bothering him.

'Are you alright?' he asked in a worried tone.

'I'm fine. Just that… me and Lily haven't discuss about… you know, having pups…' Garth replied with a frown.

'Oh, I see,' Humphrey said, a grin appearing across his face. 'Don't worry. I'm sure she likes to have pups too, like Kate.'

'Yeah. Thanks, Humphrey.' Garth said, with hope growing inside him.

Then they continued their conversation, joking with each other, until they reach their destination.

**At the lake **

Kate and Lily were enjoying the cool water, splashing water at each other at the same time. Kate then started the conversation.

'So, when are you going to have pups?'

Lily blushed and looked to the ground, doesn't know how to answer. Then found the words to say.

'Um. Me and Garth haven't discuss about this. We never even thought about it.' She said with a frown.

'Don't worry. I'm sure he would want it too, like Humphrey.' Kate replied with a wink.

Both of them started hard, then stopped when they heard a beautiful, man voice, singing a song from a few metres away from them.

'Who's voice is that? It sounds so… charming.' Lily said in amaze.

'Since we still have some spare time, let's go and check it out.' Kate said.

They got up, and Kate found the plant that has her favourite flower, the one that she always place on her fur. She harvest one of it, place it properly, and ran with Lily to the mysterious voice. When they arrived, they found a white wolf with light-blue eyes, and has the same body muscles as Garth, washing himself under the waterfall. It was Darren.

'Wow. I never knew he had an amazing voice.' Lily said, and started to fan herself with her tail.

'Me too.' Kate said.

-**-Darren- **

I was cleaning myself under the waterfall, feeling the cool water showering above me. I took off my equipment when I'm in human form, and placed them back at the den when I was there, revealing my true colour. I was singing my favourite song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5, when my instinct told me that there's someone watching me. I spotted two female wolves spying on me, but didn't bother to look at them and call out their names.

'I know it's you, Kate and Lily. Just come out.' I shouted.

They then walked out from the shadows and look at me with amazement. I stepped out from the waterfall, done cleaning myself and shook my body and head, drying myself. Then I swing my forelock that covers my left eye up.

'So, you two are ready?' I asked.

'Yeah.' Lily said, still fanning herself.

I smiled and started to head towards the Howling Rock, with them following me.

When we arrived, we noticed Garth and Humphrey were already at their usual spot, awaiting for their mates to arrive.

'Well, looks like it's time for us to go. Good luck in finding a howl mate.' Kate said, followed by a wink, and took off with Lily to meet their mate.

But no matter how many female wolfs that approached towards me, I just couldn't find my type. So I gave up, turned into human form, and lied on top of a tree trunk that was nearby. Then the howl begins, starting from the bottom of the rock to the top. I heard them, howling with love and joy as they found the lover of their lives. Then I heard the howl of Garth and Lily, the combination of love and peace. The last and final howl came from Kate and Humphrey, their combination of pure love, harmony and the pain that they've been through to be together. I shed a tear and fell asleep on the log, touched by their howls. Little did I know what's going to happen next…


	8. Chapter 7 : Kidnapped

**Hey guys, I'm back! I would like to apologize for keeping you guys waiting for a few days because I have some personal stuff to attend to. But I'm done with it, so I'll be continuing this story. Thanks for the support so far, and hope that you will enjoy this chapter. :3**

Chapter 7 : Kidnapped

The full moon still hangs high up in the sky, casting shadows behind objects. Claudette, Stinky and Runt were in the den, playing and chasing each other. Winston and Eve left them, to send out a few alphas on patrol around the territory. Winston had the feeling that something bad is about to happen, but was erased when he was soothed by his mate. Stinky leaped and pinned her sister down, with pride on his face.

'Ha! I told you I'm stronger than you. So, this proves that I-' Stinky's sentence was cut short when Claudette managed to push him off and pinned him back.

'And who's stronger now?' She said.

Stinky expressed a frown and it made Runt laughed. He eyed him and he was silenced immediately.

'Do you want to play hide-and-seek outside?' She said, getting herself off from Stinky.

'Sure. Are you coming, Runt? Since you're the best in hiding.' He said.

'No. I'm too tired. You guys can go without me.' He said, joined by a yawn.

'Fine then. Let's go sis.' He said, and they went off to play, leaving Runt alone in the den.

Runt was too exhausted due to the events happening around him, the black wolf named Darren who accompanied and protected him in order to reach home, the arguments between his pack and the Northerns, it was too much for him. So, he lied on the cold floor and shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

While a few distance away, a black wolf with yellow eyes was watching him from afar. Then he looked down and found the leader of the Western and Eastern pack, Winston, and his mate, Eve, discussing some matters with Hutch, the assistant of Winston and the wolf who leads the army of the pack.

'I better not attract as many attention as possible.' He said.

So, he made pass through a few wolves that were on patrol, using the shadows formed to his advantage. After a few twist and turns, he finally arrived his destination. He walked towards the pup silently, ready to claim his objective, and surprised to found out that it is in a deep sleep, judging by its hanging tongue, body upside-down, and it's leg twitching. The wolf smiled decides to wake it up, instead of picking it up silently and make his way back to his pack without awaking it.

'Wake up, pup.' He said.

Runt then slowly opened his eyes to find out who disturbed him from his sleep. He thought it was Darren at first when he saw the black coat, but his face turned horror when he noticed the yellow-coloured eyes of the black wolf. He jumped and tried to scream, but silenced when the wolf placed his paw over his mouth.

'Try to shout, and I'll kill you.' He said.

Runt nodded, and the wolf slowly remove his paw. He opened his mouth and grip his throat, disabling him from moving. Then the wolf took off with him as a prisoner, passing through where he had been, and exits the territory. Runt was too scared to think of anything to escape from this unknown wolf and he started crying.

'Mom, Dad, Sis, Brother, anybody, please save me!' he thought to himself.

**At the Howling Rock **

**-Darren- **

I was having an interesting dream, about the appearance of my mate, how cute and beautiful she is, and how much she loved to have a family, until something was disrupting me from the real world. Then I woke up and found Humphrey shaking me with his paws on my hand. Beside him was Kate, Lily, and Garth.

'Dude, wake up. Most of the wolves already gone home.' He said, and stopped shaking.

I spun my head towards the Howling Rock, and found only a few wolf couples howling, while the rest were gone. So, I got up from the log, transformed into wolf form, and stood beside Garth, yawning.

'We should head back home. And I seriously need to find a den of my own. I can't sleep in your den forever, Humphrey.' I said.

'I know, you will be sleeping in my den temporarily. I'll ask my friend if they ever found a good spot for a den.' He replied.

'Thank you.' I said.

He smiled, and all five of us returned to Humphrey and Kate's den, where we'll be expecting the three pups sleeping peacefully. But when we arrived, they were gone. Kate started to panic.

'Oh god. Where do they go?' She said with fear.

'Don't worry. They must've went out and play. And look, here they come.' Humphrey said, pointing at the two pups who were entering the den with happy faces. But when they noticed the looks on their mother's face, their ears dropped and spoke in a sad tone.

'We're sorry, Mom. We promise we'll never do it again.' Claudette said.

'It's ok. I'm glad that you two are safe,' She said with a smile, then she noticed Runt was missing among them. 'Where's Runt?'

'Well, he was here a few minutes ago.' Stinky said.

Then I started to scent something unfamiliar in the den. It's neither the scent of Humphrey and Kate's family, nor Lily and Garth. Something was not right.

'Someone's been here.' I said.

'What makes you say that?' Humphrey asked, puzzled.

'Smell the air. There's a scent that we never recognized before.' I said.

They all tried, and had the same result as mine.

'Yeah. Someone's really been here.' Kate said.

Then a thought pierced through my head.

'Guys. You might not like what I'm about to say, but I think that 'someone' kidnapped Runt.' I said with fear in my voice.

Humphrey and Garth's body froze, Lily's eyes grew wide, and Kate fainted.

We noticed what happened to Kate and lay her on the ground, fanning her with our tails. Then she woke up, and started to cry. Humphrey approached towards her and lend her a shoulder to cry on, while Lily and Garth went to inform Winston and Eve about the situation. I sat there, with guilt and pain in my heart. I could've stayed at the den and watch over them, to prevent this from happening. I already expected something bad to happen. How am I so foolish? Then I wore back my equipment, and walked out of the den with sadness, wandering to a place where I could find peace.

**-Garth- **

Me and Lily rushed to Winston and Eve's den to inform them about the situation at hand. When we arrived, we found them asleep on the ground, curled up like a ball. I don't have the intention of interrupting their sleep, but this problem has driven me to have the guts to do it. I approached towards Winston and jumped when he spoke.

'What is it, Garth?' he said, with an eye open and staring at me.

'Sir, Runt is being kidnapped!' I almost shouted, but instead, it was Winston who shouted.

'WHAT?!'

It was so loud that Eve jumped from the ground and landed hard.

'Sorry honey, but Runt's missing.' He said, panicking.

'Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!' she said.

So we rushed back to Humphrey and Kate's den without a second thought. When we arrive, we found Kate still crying on Humphrey's shoulder. Then Winston noticed Darren's absence.

'Where's Darren?' he asked.

'I don't know. He left the den without saying a word.' Kate said, trying to hold back her tears.

'I think I know where he is.' Lily said.

'Bring him back here. I need to discuss with him about this situation immediately.' He ordered.

So me, Kate, and Humphrey took off, following Lily's lead towards Darren. Then my beautiful omega was right. At the top of the Howling Rock there stood Darren, howling out pains, sadness, and guilt. We then approached towards him slowly.

**-Darren- **

I sat at the top of the Howling Rock, howling out my feelings at the full moon infront of me. I never felt so painful in my life. Then Lily followed by Garth, Kate, and Humphrey appeared behind me. I turned and face them, their worried faces reduces the pain in my heart.

'How did you find me?' I asked.

'I knew that this place was your most favourite ever since you told me about it, so I decided to give it a try.' Lily said.

'Yes. This is my most favourite place because here always has the most wonderful things that ever happened.' I said, shedding a tear. Then Kate approached towards me.

'Darren. Don't blame yourself for this. It's was my fault-' She was silenced when I rose my paw above the air. I tried forced a smile, but failed.

'No. It's not your fault. It's rightfully mine. It was my choice to come here instead of staying at the den.' I said sorrowly.

Kate then licked my cheek to comfort my sadness. I finally managed to force a smile and thanked her.

'Winston needs you to get back to the den immediately.' Garth said with a sad expression.

'Ok. Let's go.' I said, wiping off my tears. Then we took off, back to Humphrey and Kate's den. When we arrived, Winston and Eve was sitting there, watching over the view of the pack's den. Claudette and Stinky were sitting at the corner of the den, feeling sorrow and pain in their heart. They noticed our return and turned their attention towards us.

'We need to discuss about this situation now.' Winston stated.

We, excluding the pups, formed a circle and started the discussion.

'The wolf who kidnapped Runt must be a skilled assassin, due to the patrol's results. They never spotted a wolf around the territory or trying to sneak in.' Eve stated.

'I'm sure that Runt is safe. He was kidnapped for a purpose.' I said.

'The Northern packs must've sent that assassin. Their purpose was to force us to surrender our territory and join their pack.' Lily said.

'So, they're going to use Runt to threaten us to fulfill their goal.' Garth said.

'Well, all of this pieces fit well together. What are we going to do now?' Humphrey asked.

I gave a deep thought about this, then came up with an idea.

'I'll have to start training the four of you.' I said.

'Why would you?' Kate asked.

'Because we're going to rescue Runt silently. So, even if they start a war, we are able to fight back without worrying about them hurting Runt because he's with us in the end. So you guys have to be ready for that. Now the only problem is,' I continued with a serious tone. 'When will they start a war against us.'

'We'll have to be patient until they send us a message.' Winston said.

Then another idea appeared in my mind.

'Where's Paddy and Marcel?' I asked.

'They're with Tony on a vacation far from here. If I'm right, they'll be returning… tomorrow.' He replied.

'Good. I'll need them to eavesdrop on the leader of the Northern pack's conversation about the day of war.' I said.

'Looks like our discussion's done.' Humphrey said.

'Your training will start tomorrow, early in the morning. Don't be late.' I said to them.

'Got it.' Garth said.

Garth, Lily, Winston and Eve then returned back to their den. The family and I both slept at the same place as before. Then I caught sight of the sad expressions of the family, due to their missing pup. I closed my eyes and sleep, with the guilt still inside me. But there's a strange thing that was happening to my fangs. It kept on vibrating, as if it was alive…

**At the Northern pack's territory **

**-Runt-**

The unknown wolf finally brought me to his territory. I was surprised to found out that he moves really fast, due to his large leg muscles. He took me to a den, stood outside and asked for instruction. Then I heard an evil voice that made my fur prickle.

'Throw him in the cave. You can rest for the night. You've done well, my assassin.' The evil voice said.

'Thank you, sir.' He replied, and took off to the cave at the bottom of their territory.

He arrived at the cave and two wolves were guarding the entrance. He then placed me on the ground and ask me to enter.

'I won't say it twice.' He said, showing his sharp canines.

I got scared and ran into the cave. The inside of the cave was somehow creepy; It has holes on the upper side of the cave where moonlight enters, sharp edges on the ceiling of the cave, and insects that I have never seen before. I kept walking until I found someone who surprises me the most in this situation.

'Princess?' I asked.

She woke up and noticed me staring at her. She was surprised to find me locked up here too.

'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'Well, I'm being kidnapped by the Northern pack's assassin.' I said.

'Talon.' She said.

'His name's Talon?' I asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'I'm really scared.' I said, and starting to cry.

She then hold me close to her and comfort me. Even though she doesn't really accept me as a friend, but she knew it's the only way to erase my feeling of away from my mother. She fell asleep and with me sleeping next to her, as if she was my mother…


	9. Chapter 8 : Training Starts

Chapter 8 : Training Starts

The full moon sets and the sun roses high up in the sky, showering anything with its glorious light. Kate woke up from her sleep to prepare herself for today's training, and found Humphrey awake first, watching her as she opens her eyes.

'Why are you looking at me?' She asked.

'It's because you look so beautiful when you're asleep.' Humphrey said.

She giggled and gave him a kiss, then got up and found Darren missing from his sleeping place. She knew what was her objective today, so as Humphrey, and started to head to the lake, with him beside her. When they arrived, they found Garth and Lilly were ahead of them, washing themselves in the cool water.

'Good morning, sis.' Kate said.

'Good morning.' Lilly said.

'So, are you guys ready for the training?' Humphrey asked, as he and Kate dropped themselves into the lake.

'I'm not sure. Darren sounds really serious last night.' Garth said with a frown.

'Yeah. Hope the training won't be too hard for us.' Lilly said.

'Well, we better not be late. We still need to fill up our tummies.' Humphrey said, his stomach growling.

All of them laughed at it, and started to wash themselves quick before going on a quick hunt. They hunt a few rabbits instead of Caribows, since rabbits are easier to kill. After their feast, they went to the Training Ground and found Eve, Winston, Tony, Marcel, Paddy, and Darren, discussing about the problem last night.

'Marcel and Paddy, I need you to eavesdrop on the Northern pack, see if you can find out anything about the day when they attack us.' Darren said.

'You can count on us.' Marcel said.

'Thank you, Darren, for helping this pack so much.' Tony said.

'Don't have to, because this is my family.' Darren said with a smile.

They all then turned their head towards the group approaching. They greeted Tony, Marcel, and Paddy gave them a quick hug before starting their training.

'So, I will test each of you by having a fight. I would like to see your skill levels first, before giving you any training. Who would like to volunteer?' Darren asked.

No one dared at first, but Garth did in the end, showing his pride and bravery.

'Good. Now, let's begin. And don't worry, I won't use any of my equipment.' He said, turning into his fighting stance.

Garth did too, and pounced on him immediately, but it was dodged easily and swiftly by Darren.

'Lack of decision making.' Darren stated.

Garth then tried again, this time, he tried to perform a double pounce, but failed. In the end, he was pinned to the ground by Darren.

'You are skilled, but you need to think before you perform any actions.' Darren stated.

Garth then returned to his sitting place, beside Lilly, while Kate took a stand forward.

'Let's begin.' Darren said.

Kate was a harder alpha to deal with. She was very close to pinning Darren down, but failed in the end. Next was Humphrey. He was able to use the basic fighting moves, but needs to learn more. The last was Lilly. She is agile and smart, but needs to learn more in combats.

'You guys need more training, but it won't take long.' Darren said with a smile.

Eve, Winston, Tony, Marcel, and Paddy were sitting at the side of the Training Ground, watching Darren as he correct the mistakes made by the four wolves. Once he's done, Marcel and Paddy stood forward.

'I think we better get going.' Paddy said with his English Accent.

'Yeah. Good luck with your mission.' Darren said.

They then flew off to the territory of the Northern pack, with the group waving goodbyes behind them. Darren then turned his attention to his students.

'Once you master those moves that I taught you and improved yourself, I'll teach you the final lesson to be an assassin.' He said.

'Ok. Wait, what?' Humphrey said with shock.

'Yes. The four of you are my students, and you will be trained to be assassins, just like me.' Darren said with a smile.

The four wolves look at each other in shock, but accepted their fate in order to save Runt. Then Hutch showed up, carrying important news to the wolves present.

'The North said that they will attack our pack if we don't surrender our territory to them.' He said.

'Just as I planned.' Darren said.

'I better go and send some alphas on patrol for any of the Northern's scouts.' He said.

'Go ahead.' Eve said, then he took off.

'When will Marcel and Paddy be back? I heard that the Northern pack's far from here.' Lilly said in a worried tone.

'Probably by midnight. Hope they bring back good news.' Garth said, then they all took off to do their own work.

**At the Northern pack's territory **

The sun was setting, and the duck and goose finally arrived their destination. They landed on top of a tree to catch their breath.

'Phew. That was a long journey.' Marcel said in exhaust.

'Yes. If we aren't birds, it might take days to reach here.' Paddy said.

Once they're done resting, they started flying again in search for the leader's den. Then they noticed a wolf pup and a female apha wolf with light brown and cream coat and yellow eyes in a cave below the territory.

'Look, that's Runt! And is that… Princess?' Marcel said in a twisted feeling of shock and relieve. 'How did she ended up here?'

'I don't know, but we better finish what we came for. We can't do anything for them now.' Paddy said.

The two birds then found their target, a den at the highest area of the territory. They landed on top silently and start eavesdropping. They heard two wolves, a wolf with a serious voice, and an evil voice.

'Sir, I have completed my mission.' The serious voice said.

'Good work. They don't know what'll hit them, with their future leader in my hands.' The evil voice said.

'When do we attack them?' the serious voice asked.

The evil voice was silent at first, then started to speak again.

'By the next full moon.'

'You mean, after a week starting today?' the serious voice asked.

'Yes.' The evil voice said.

'Oh dear. We must inform Winston immediately.' Paddy whisper.

'At once.' Marcel said, and they flew off silently, heading back to the Western and Eastern pack at top speed.

It was midnight when they arrived, and they found Winston asleep, except for Darren. He was sitting in front of the den, staring at the moon. The then stood up when he saw Marcel and Paddy approaching.

'So, what news do you bring me?' Darren asked.

'They will attack by the next full moon.' Paddy said.

'Which is-' Darren's sentence was cut short when Marcel continued it for him.

'After a week.'

'I see. I'll inform Winston tomorrow. Thank you for your help.' Darren said.

'Don't mention it.' Marcel said.

'If you need any more help, just ask. We'll be around the territory playing golf. And by the way,' Paddy continued in a curious voice. 'We saw Runt and Princess held up in a cave at their territory.'

'Princess? How did she ended up there?' Darren asked.

'We don't know. We don't dare to get close to them because there's wolves patrolling the area. Well, good night Darren.' Paddy replied, then flew off with Marcel.

Darren was hoping that his plan would go well. If it fails, the Northern pack will have all the advantage on them. But what made him curious was how Princess ended up as a prisoner of the Northern packs. He hope that she's alright and will keep Runt safe from harm…


	10. Chapter 9 : The Return of King

Chapter 9 : The Return of King

The sun rose up high in the sky, awaking the omega pup that slept close to a female alpha wolf. The pup was not ready to return from its dreams, and nudged closer to the female wolf. She was awake, noticing how close the pup was to her, and smiled.

'Just like old times.' She thought.

Then came a sound of footsteps from the entrance of the cave, awaking Runt. He open his big eyes, stretched, and yawned. It was Talon who entered the cave, approaching them with a grin on his face.

'Do you have a wonderful sleep?' He asked.

Runt saw the wolf who kidnapped him and hide behind Princess immediately. She noticed how scared he was and growled at Talon.

'What do you want?' She asked fiercely.

'Our leader wants to speak to him, privately.' He said.

'I don't want to!' Runt shouted, his tears started flowing from his eyes.

'I guess I have to force you then.' He said, his grin disappeared from his face, and started to approached Runt, but was blocked by Princess, showing her fangs.

'The pup says no. Send it back to your leader, Lap Dog.' She said.

Talon was about to slap her with his claws when his leader appeared behind him, blocking his intention.

'Don't. You can go and hunt some food for me. I'll handle this.' He said.

Then Talon placed his paw down, and walked out of the cave, stomping his legs on the ground hard. The leader watched him leave, then turned his head to the two wolves infront of him.

'Sorry for his attitude. He usually behaves that way.' He said.

'Who are you?' Princess asked.

'I am Saix, the leader of the Northern pack.' He said with pride.

'What do you want from me?' Runt asked.

'I want your pack's territory, where there's plenty of food and water supplies. Unfortunately, our territory are lacking out of those due to our large amounts of members. So, we have no choice but to fight for it.' He replied sadly.

'And you're going to use him as a hostage, to force them to surrender, isn't it?' She asked.

'Yes. I'm sorry, but I must fight for my pack's survival, even if it takes to destroy other packs.' He said.

'You coward!' she said angrily.

'I'm sorry.' He apologized, then left the two wolves alone in the den.

Princess was angry at first, then calmed down and lay her head on the ground, her face with sadness and disappointment. Runt noticed and nudged her, cheering her up. She smiled and thanked him.

'How do you ended up here?' He asked.

'Ever since I left my father when he wanted to kill your pack, I felt disappointed on his behavior and decision. So I kept moving on, forgetting the past. Then I found a den of my own, a hole under a tree, still in good shape. Then he found me when I killed his friend.' She said.

'Talon?' He asked curiously.

'Yes. I was having a drink by a lake when his friend suddenly pounced on me and tried to..' She managed to hold back her tears and continue. 'He tried to rape me.'

'I'm sorry.' He said sadly.

'It's ok.' She said, then continue her story. 'Then Talon came. He found his friend dead, got angry, and knock me out. When I woke up, I found myself in this cave, alone in the darkness.'

'Don't worry. We'll be saved by my pack, especially Darren.' He said with hope.

'Darren? Who is he?' she asked curiously.

'He's a new member of our pack, and let me tell you a secret. He's a human.' He said.

'A human? Is your pack insane in accepting a human as a member?' She asked.

'No, of course not. But he can transform into a wolf.' He said with excitement.

'Really? You've got to be joking.' She said, taking what Runt said as a joke.

'I'm serious. I'll explain everything about him to you.' He said.

And he did. He told her everything; Darren's appearance in wolf and human form, his unique weapons with his equipment, his real coat and eye colour, personality, how he helped him in reaching his home, and many more. He even told her about their lives in a story. Once he was done explaining, she was really impressed about Darren, and really eager to meet him.

'And that is why I placed my hope on him. He will come and save us, same as my pack.' He said.

'I'm impressed.' She said happily, with an unusual hope growing inside her.

Then they enjoyed the rest of the time chatting with each other, talking about the time when he was kidnapped by her father, King. She was worried about him all in a sudden. Where is he when she need him most? While a few distance away, behind the trees, King was watching her, worried on how she was doing. Then he noticed a pup beside her. Is that his grandson? Maybe, but that doesn't matter now. There was an anger inside him, about how foolish he was before, and he regret it ever since that day when she left him. He then vowed to save her daughter and change his behavior. Then a question appeared in his head. How is he going to save her? He already lost his army since that bear attack. An idea came to his mind, but it was bad news to him. He must ask for help from the United pack, the Western and Eastern pack. He knew that they might be angry once he's on sight, but it's the only way to rescue his beautiful daughter. He then took off to his only objective.

**-Darren- **

It was noon, and Humphrey and Kate were teaching their pup, Claudette and Stinky, on how to swim at the lake. Lilly and Garth were at the side, improving themselves and practicing the moves that I taught them. I sat there, watching them, and noticed Runt's absence. The guilt then returned back to my heart, but I stood strong, knowing that I must correct my mistake by saving him. That feeling then passed away like the wind. Then Winston and Eve showed up, expressing a frown at us. We got curious, until we saw the person behind them. It was King, the wolf who kidnapped Runt before. Without me noticing, Humphrey and Kate then leaped and pinned him down, ready to rip his head off, until Winston command them to get off.

'But he's the one who kidnapped Runt before!' Kate said in anger.

'He's here for a purpose.' Winston said.

'But-' Kate was eyed by her mother, then got off of King, same as Humphrey.

'What are you here? You are not welcome here. Please leave.' Garth said angrily, showing his canines at him, as he and Lilly approaches.

'Please, everyone. Calm down. I told you he's here for a reason.' Winston stated.

'What is your purpose of coming to us?' I asked.

'I need you to save my daughter, Princess.' King said.

'I know. My grandson is being held up there too. I was informed by Darren that your daughter's being captured by them.' Winston said.

'Please. You must help me.' He said in a worried tone.

'Why should we?' Humphrey asked.

'It's because I'm her father, and she's my only daughter. Her mother died when she gave birth to her. I am not the old King anymore. Give me a chance to prove it to you.' He said.

'I'm giving him a chance, so as Eve. What about the five of you?' Winston asked.

'I'll give.' I said first.

'Me too.' Lilly said.

'Count me in.' Garth said.

Then Humphrey and Kate look at each other. They were the only ones left to decide. They discussed for a while, then made the final decision.

'Fine. We'll give. But don't even think about killing us in our sleep.' Humphrey said.

'I'll make sure that won't happen.' I said with a grin.

'Thank you all. I will fight for your pack, even if I didn't join in.' He said.

'Thank you.' Winston said.

'They will attack our pack by the next full moon.' Eve said.

'Six days from now?' He asked.

Winston nodded.

'Then we better be ready.' He said.

'But we have a plan. I'll explain to you at my den. The five of you can continue on what you're doing.' Winston said.

They then nodded and Winston and Eve left the group with King behind them, and the four wolves continued on what they're doing. I thought how Princess look like, remembering from the movie 'Alpha and Omega 2 : A Howl-liday Adventure'. She is beautiful to me, and I am eager to meet her. I hope that my students will be ready for final lesson in time for the plan to start working…


	11. Chapter 10 : The Final Test

Chapter 10 : The Final Test

-Darren-

It was 4 days till the Northern pack attack us, and I'm starting to worry about my students. I hope that they're prepared for the final lesson on time. The dream of my future mate then returned in my sleep again. I was walking towards my future mate, her fur was light brown and cream. I was really excited to find out who she was, but my dream ended there, allowing me to take a glimpse of her back only. Then I woke up, and found Humphrey and Kate were out of sight, left Claudette, and Stinky still asleep.

'They must've went to train at the Training Ground. I better check.' I thought.

So I got up, stretched my muscles, and head to the lake for a quick drink and to wash my face before checking on them. As I passed by Garth and Lilly's den, they were missing too. I started to become curious.

'Maybe they joined them.' I thought to myself and continued my way to the lake.

After finishing what I was going to do, I head towards the Training Ground and found them, sitting there and waiting for me, their faces with excitement. I then approached them.

'Are you guys ready?' I asked.

'We all are.' Humphrey said with happiness.

'Good. Now, if you are able to pin me down to the ground, then you are ready.' I said.

'Me first.' Humphrey said, as he stood up and approached me.

'Let's begin.' I said, turning into my fighting stance.

And Humphrey did too. Both of us walked around in circles and finally, he leaped and tried to pin me down, but was dodged swiftly by me. To my surprise, his tail formed into a hook-shape and pulled my hind leg, causing me to fell to the ground. He then leaped again and unfortunately, it was still dodged my me as I rolled to the side and did a 360 spin, preventing him from getting close to me. Amazingly, he disappeared infront of me and leaped for me behind my back, pinning me down at ease.

'Yes! I finally did it!' He said in exhaust.

'Good job.' I said, with the others clapping for him.

He got off of me and I continued testing the others, with the same result every time, their tricks and decisions are well-made and has the same level as mine, even though I lost. I was proud of them and smiled.

'Well done, all of you. I'm very happy to say that the four of you are ready for the final lesson, or should I say, 'test'.' I said happily.

They were cheering and giving each other a high-five, until I corrected my mistake.

'Wait, it's not a lesson?' Garth asked.

'Yes. I said it wrong to you guys. My mistake.' I apologized.

'It's ok. How's the final test going to be like?' Lilly asked.

'It's going to be at night, meet me here and don't be late. And trust me, it won't be this easy.' I said with a grin.

Humphrey then swallowed his saliva with a 'gulp' sound due to my expression, and went off with the others to celebrate their success. They went to play log sledding, a very intense, or should I say, hardcore game that I've ever seen in my entire life. I watched them as they slid down the hill in a log and knocked against a large stone, sending them flying in the air, and landed hard on the ground. I was worried when it took them so long to get up, and let out a deep sigh when I heard them saying that they're fine. The sun was setting, its light was fading away, and allowing darkness to devour the land. I sat at the Training Ground, waiting for them when a voice suddenly appeared in my head, my beautiful fangs started to vibrate like before.

'Hello, Darren.' The male voice said.

I was shocked at first, then found the bravery to reply.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'It doesn't matter. What I need to tell you is that you are at your strongest, sharpest, and most agile and wise form at night. And make use of the shadows as you advantage, as they are part of you.' The male voice stated.

'I understand. Thank you.' I said.

'I will speak to you when you require assistance. And be aware of the danger that you will be facing soon.' The male voice said.

'What danger?' I asked.

The voice somehow was gone, and my fangs stopped it's vibration.

I felt curious about the voice who I just spoke to. Who is he? How does he know something about my ability that I don't? And what danger I will be facing? But I'm glad that it is my supporter. Then my students arrived.

'We're ready. Give us what you got.' Garth said, pumped for his final test.

'Follow me.' I commanded, and lead them into the woods, where lots of shadows are formed.

As we passed by the shadows, I started to feel the surge inside me. The voice was right. I started to feel as if I am capable of running at the speed of a jet, wise in decision making, my eyes and ears are sharper that an eagle or computers, and strong enough to kill more than 5 bears at once. A question popped in my head. Why haven't I felt this ever since I found out about my ability? But it doesn't matter now. Then we arrived in a small clearing, perfect for the test to begin.

'Here's the final test.' I said.

'In a place full of shadows? Are we going to hide from you and prevent ourselves from being spotted?' Humphrey asked.

'No. The four of you will be standing in this clearing and will try to catch me as I attack you. If any of you are able to scratch, injure, or the best, pin me down, you pass the test.' I stated.

'Well, that sounds easy.' Kate said.

'This test is for the sharpness of your eyes and ears. And for your information, I am the strongest, sharpest, and most agile and wise at night.' I said with a grin.

'You never told us that.' Garth said.

'I… forgot.' I lied. 'Let's begin. Good luck.'

Then I ran out into the shadows, and hide behind a tree close to them, preparing to strike them. They have their back faced each other, forming an eight-eye ward to search for my location. But it was no use due to my agility. At the right moment, I leaped out of the shadows, and slapped Humphrey in the face, then returned into the shadows. I expected him to be angry, but he was shocked instead.

'He IS fast.' He said, paralyzed.

'Keep your guard up.' Garth commanded.

Humphrey then snapped out of his fear and did what Garth said, so as Lilly and Kate. I make another leaped, and succeeded, touching Lilly's muzzle with my paws. She giggled at it, and I smiled in the shadows. The next leap was a success too, slapping Garth in the butt, causing him to jump. Humphrey and the other laughed so hard, but returned to their senses when I commanded them to be serious, as they are still in the test. The next leap close to the final was the same result, wiping Kate's tail with mine. She giggled and I expressed a grin. Unfortunately, the final leap was a fail, as they notice me above them, ready to push their heads, and pull me down to the ground, Humphrey and Garth gripping my front legs with their paws and Lilly and Kate on my hind legs. I lied on the ground, emotionless. They look at me in a worried expression. Then I said something that send them rolling on the ground laughing.

'Ouch.' I said in a dull voice.

As I got up, their faces shown an expression, hoping me to say what they want to hear. I then fulfill their wish.

'The four of you are now formally Assassins.' I said with a smile.

They started to give each other, and me, a hug for their success.

'How did you found me?' I asked.

'We heard a sound that was similar as the wind, and we thought that it was really wind, but our instinct told us it isn't.' Humphrey explained.

'Glad that you guys manage to found out the final lesson that I taught you.' I said with pride.

'What is it?' Garth asked.

'Humphrey just said it.' I stated.

'Instincts?' Kate asked.

'Yes. As long as you trust in your instincts, you are an Assassin. You can predict well on your enemies' location, and take them down at ease.' I explained.

'Thank you, Darren. For everything that you taught us.' Lilly said.

'Don't mention it.' I said, and they gave me a big hug.

Then Winston, Eve, Tony, Hutch, Claudette, and Stinky came, curious on why we're hugging together.

'Why are the five of you here?' Winston asked.

'We finally became Assassins, Mom and Dad!' Kate and Lilly said, running towards them and hug them tightly.

'Okay, honey. Not-too-tight.' Eve said as Lilly hug her.

'Oh, sorry.' Lilly said, and let go of her mother.

'Sir, we must leave now. The pack's ready to move out.' Hutch said.

'I know.' Winston said.

'Why do we have to leave now?' Humphrey asked, then Marcel and Paddy appeared, answering his question.

'If my calculation is right, it will take you 3 days to reach there on foot.' Paddy said in his English Accent.

'Yes. If you don't leave now, you won't make it to the Northern pack's territory on time.' Marcel said.

'Then we better move now.' I said.

'I'll stay and look after Claudette and Stinky.' Eve said.

'This is going to be a wonderful adventure, just like old times.' Humphrey said.

'We already are.' I said with a smile, and hoping to find out my future mate, and meet Princess, as soon as possible…


	12. Chapter 11 : Journey To The North

Chapter 11 : Journey To The North

The United pack made their journey from their territory to the North, passing through forest, rivers, and caves. They grew restless as they had the hatred for the North, for kidnapping their leader's grandson, Runt. That thought would make them feel like tearing the Northern pack into pieces. Darren noticed this and kept his anger aside, trying to not let it overwhelmed him. After 3 days of endless journey, they finally arrived at a small clearing, close to the territory of the Northern pack. The sun was down, allowing the moon to take its place.

'We will rest here for the night. Hutch, send some men on patrol.' Winston commanded.

'We'll patrol.' Garth said, so as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey.

'Why?' Tony asked.

'Because we're Assassins, Dad.' Garth said with pride.

'Even though the four of you are newly formed Assassins, that doesn't mean you can do everything. So I suggest you guys to save your strength when we rescue Runt tomorrow.' Darren said.

'Darren's right.' Winston agreed.

'Fine. We'll rest.' Garth said in disappointment, so as the other three.

'Darren, Tony, we need to discuss on how are we going to rescue Runt.' Winston stated.

'I understand. Let's go.' Darren said, followed by Tony.

The three wolves then went to a silent place to discuss on their plans, while Hutch went to send some sharp-eyed wolves on patrol. The four friends then lied under a tree, obsessed on why can't they patrol for the pack.

'I don't understand why Darren can be a pain in the neck sometimes.' Garth said.

'Don't say that. He's our teacher, so he has his own reasons.' Lilly said.

'Well, we better listen to him. We still have rescue Runt tomorrow.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah. He trained us for a good cause.' Kate said.

'Fine then,' Garth said, until a thought suddenly bothered him. 'Lilly, can I speak to you, privately?'

'Sure.' She said, and the couple went to a place further away from the clearing. Humphrey and Kate were curious about their discussion, but decides not to bother them. Unfortunately, they haven't return until the whole pack was sleeping, and Humphrey, Kate, and Darren started to worry.

'What took them so long?' Humphrey asked.

Then a thought struck Kate's mind.

'They won't be caught by the Northern pack, will they?' Kate asked in a worried tone.

'I don't think so. Normally, wolves are already asleep at this time, so I don't think they're caught. And plus, they're Assassins.' Darren stated.

They are about to go and search for them when a scent struck their nose. They were curious at first, then smiled and Kate giggled when they know what that scent is.

'Oh my god. Why do you have to do it now, Garth?' Humphrey said, joined by a soft laugh.

'Lilly, you nasty little wolf.' She said with a giggle.

'Well done, Garth and Lilly. Well done.' Darren said with a smile, and the three wolves then fall asleep.

Darren's dream of his future mate returned once again. This time, it is close to the truth. Darren managed to hear the voice of the female wolf with the same appearance as the last dream. Her voice was beautiful, and her howl was astonishing, attractive, and full of lust. He was almost able to see her face, but unfortunately, he woke up, losing that opportunity. He then find Humphrey, Kate, and the whole pack, still asleep. Looks like he's the very first wolf to awake. But that thought was denied when he saw Garth and Lilly from a distance, their face were full of happiness and their laugh full of lust. He then stood up, stretched, and approached them quickly. When the couple noticed him, with a look on his face that he know what they had done, and blushed bright red on their cheeks.

'Well, I can see what you did last night, Garth. So as you, Lilly.' I said with a wink.

Garth then scratched his head, and Lilly covered her blushing face with her tail, but Darren felt that this is nothing to be ashamed of, and instead, he felt proud of them.

'You better clean yourself up, before they… notice it.' I said.

'We don't know if there's any lake nearby.' Garth said, placing his paw from his head to the ground.

'I know where there's one.' Darren said, and lead the couple to a lake a few meters away from the clearing. Once the couple caught sight of it, they ran and jumped in immediately with no hesitation, and started cleaning themselves up quick. Darren was hit by the splash and felt annoyed.

'Thank you, so I don't have to get close to the lake and look at you two.' He said, and started to wipe his face with his fur on his right foreleg.

They ignored what he said and continued in cleaning themselves. When they're done, they got out, shake their bodies, and decides to tell him about what happened last night.

'Well, we were just talking about having pups when suddenly Lilly attracted me with her lustful voice. I just couldn't resist her beauty, so…' Garth said shyly, forcing Lilly to giggle.

'I understand. If I were you, I would do the same thing too,' Darren said with a smile and continued. 'And by the way, Kate and Humphrey knows.' I said with a smile.

'Really?' Garth asked with his body frozen.

'Yeah. Don't forget, they're Assassins, so were you two and I. We have stronger senses than an ordinary wolf.' Darren explained.

Garth stood solid and Lilly giggled, can't wait to hear what her sister is about to say to her. Garth was really worried. Will Humphrey laugh at him and tell his father, Tony, about what he had done? He was shaking like a leaf, but was soothed by Lilly's beauty, her tail wiping Garth's neck.

'Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't do that.' Darren said.

'Thank you.' Garth and Lilly said.

'You're welcome.' He replied with a smile.

When they returned to the clearing, the pack were chatting with each other, and they noticed Humphrey and Kate still at the same place where they slept. They then approached to them.

'Congratulation, sis!' Kate said, hugging her sister tightly.

'Thanks sis.' Lilly said.

Garth look at Humphrey nervously, hoping that he won't laugh at him. He didn't, instead, he hug him and congratulate him.

'Thanks brother.' Garth said.

Humphrey and Kate then let go of them and look at Darren, so as Garth and Lilly. He was very happy at first, then puzzled when he noticed the look on their faces.

'What?' He asked.

'So, when are you going to have a mate?' Garth asked with a smile.

'Um… I don't know.' He said, then suddenly remember the dream that he had last night.

'Good luck in finding you lover, Darren.' Lilly said, and hugged him.

He hugged back, and turned his attention to Winston and Tony's approach. Their worried face made him and the others curious.

'What's wrong?' Darren asked.

'It's really hard to find food around here.' Winston said.

'Agreed. Now I see why they want our territory so badly.' Tony said.

'I'll go and search for food for the pack. Oh, I almost forgot, where's King?' Darren asked.

'He's having a chat with Hutch.' Winston said.

'I see. Would you like to join me, my students?' Darren said, looking at Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly.

They nodded and they went to search for food, using their instincts to guide them towards their goal. Surprisingly, they arrived to an area where it was crowded by a large group of Caribows, enough to feed the whole pack. They stood there, staring at the group of Caribows, feeling shocked and happy at the same time. In the end, Darren manage to speak.

'Jackpot.' He said.

'Wow. I never knew that instinct is this useful.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah.' Garth agreed.

'Ready to kill all of them, my fellow Assassins?' Darren asked with a grin on his face.

'You bet.' Kate said, so as the others.

They then crawled behind the trees, preparing to leap out of the shadows. At the right moment, they all leaped, and started jumping from one Caribow to another, using their agility to fly in the air by kicking a slain Caribow's body before it lays dead on the ground, and continue their killing spree. They look like bullets that ricochet off every Caribow that it hits. In the end, the large group of Caribows are now a group of dead bodies, its blood everywhere on the ground. Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lily were amazed by their performance and cheered for their flawless victory. Darren stood beside his students, proud of them as they found out more about their skills. They return back to the clearing to bring the pack to where their jackpot was, and they all feasted happily. While a few metres away from them, at the Northern pack's territory, Talon noticed the scent of blood in the air, but didn't got curious and assume that it comes from a corpse of a rabbit. Princess noticed the scent too, and took it as a hope.

'I think your pack's nearby.' She said.

Runt was beside her the whole time, nibbling on a piece of meat that one member of the Northern pack hunt for them. He then stopped and turn his head to her in surprise.

'Really?' He asked in excitement.

'Yeah. I've never scented blood this strong before, since I got locked in here.' She said.

'Yay! I told you they would come and save us.' He said happily.

'Shush. You don't want them to know that our rescue's nearby, right?' She whispered.

He placed his paw on his mouth immediately and nodded his head.

She then let out a deep sigh, and smiled. She's finally going to be free from this prison, and meet Darren, the wolf that she's really eager to meet since Runt talked about him. She also hopes that her father's with them, to rescue her and apologized for his mistakes…


	13. Chapter 12 : The Rescue Begins

Chapter 12 : The Rescue Begins

**-Darren-**

The sun falls and moon rose high up in the sky, cueing the United pack to take its action. They raced towards the territory of the Northern pack, with the five Assassins leading them. I turned into human form and hold my fist up high, commanding the pack to hold their positions. I climbed on top of a tree to synchronize my surroundings. We were a few distance away from the territory, and able to see the Northern wolves on patrol. I climbed back down and point my hand forward, commanding the pack to move. After a few minutes, we arrived our destination, hiding behind the trees to keep us from out of sight. Then I started to give Winston and Tony instructions.

'You know what you have to do.' I said, and they nodded.

'Well, where's our reinforcements? The 'them' that you were referring to last night?' Winston asked.

'Don't worry. They're here.' I said, cueing the reinforcements to appear.

There behind us were a large group of bears, around 20-30 grizzly bears. They started to surround to pack, showing their large canines and muscular bodies. The expression of the pack were fears and anger, but was commanded to calm down.

'What is this?' Tony said in shock.

'They're our reinforcements.' I said with a smile.

'But how?' Winston asked curiously.

**Back at the clearing **

**-Darren- **

Winston, Darren, and Tony managed to find a silent area, perfect for them to discuss about their plans.

'What are we going to do once we reached there?' Winston asked.

'Me, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly will sneak in and take out their patrols, so the leader and his army will not be alarmed. Then, we'll rescue Princess and Runt, guide them back to our pack, and we'll return to our territory.' I said.

'But what if the five of you didn't return?' Tony asked.

'If we haven't return for a long time, then charge in and attack them by surprise. The patrol's down, so you're free to enter.' I said.

'But we can't attack a pack that has thrice the size of ours.' Winston stated.

My throat was dry and makes me feel uncomfortable to speak, so I told them to give me time to think of another way to attack and away to search for water for my dry throat. They nodded and continued their discussion, while I went to an area further away from them, guided by my instincts towards my goal. Then I arrived, a lake with cool and clean water, and noticed a bear cub drinking. It looks somehow familiar to me, so I approached towards it and I caught its attention, it started to crawl backwards, away from the lake into the shadows. I stopped and spoke in a polite voice.

'Are you the cub who helped a few wolves in fighting off a pack that has a larger number than them?' I asked.

The cub then walked out of the shadows slowly and replied.

'Yes.'

'Well, they need your help again.' I said.

'Why? Are you guys fighting against the Northern pack?' it asked.

I was surprised that it knows what was the event happening and asked him.

'How did you know?'

'Well, I caught sight of Runt being held up at the Northern pack's territory, so as a female alpha wolf.' It said.

'Can you help us?' I asked in a worried tone.

'Sure,' it then let out a call for help.

After a few minutes of waiting, a pack of bears appeared around me, preparing to attack me. I look at them and stay calmed, knowing that it's night time, and I am able to dodge their attacks easily. The mother of the cub appeared beside it, and it whispered into her ears, and turned her attention to me.

'When should we appear?' She asked.

'By tomorrow night. Near the Northern pack's territory. My pack will be waiting.' I said.

She nodded, and the pack of bears disappeared into the shadows. The cub stopped and looked back at me, waving his hand. I waved back, and it ran back to its mother.

I took a quick drink from the lake and ran back to Tony and Winston. When I arrived, they were almost done on their discussion. They look at me with a worried face.

'What took you so long?' Winston asked.

'Sorry. The lake's far from here.' I said.

Then Tony started tapping his front left paw on the ground, waiting for something, and look at me in the eye.

'What?' I asked.

'Well, about the lack of reinforcements?' he asked.

'Don't worry. I found them.' I said with a smile.

'Who's 'them'?' Winston asked.

'You'll find out at tomorrow night.' I said, and walked back to where Humphrey and Kate are.

**Present **

**-Darren- **

'Well, I'm glad that we won't be outnumbered by the Northern pack.' Tony said.

'Time to go.' I said, attracting Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly's attention.

'Goodbye, Dad.' Garth said to his father, so as Kate and Lilly to theirs.

'Good luck, my son. You made me proud.' Tony replied and hugged his son.

'You have been trained well, my beautiful daughters.' Winston said, and hugged his daughters.

They finished their goodbyes and was about the start our mission when Winston called my name. I turned around to face him.

'Look after my daughters, will you?' He said.

'And my son.' Tony said.

'Don't worry. You'll see them as soon as you think.' I said with a smile.

King ran towards me from the pack and spoke in a worried tone.

'Get her back safely, ok?'

'Ok.' I replied.

Then I turned back to what was infront of me, The Northern pack's territory. I looked at my four students, each with serious faces. I then spoke.

'Let's roll.'

And we started running in the shadows, heading towards the side of the territory. We stopped and scan for any patrols, and found three, chatting with each other, their backs infront of us. I cued my students to approach slowly and strike. In the blink of an eye, we leaped and took them down at ease. We then returned back into the shadows and continued our search. First three, then five, and last two, all lying dead on the ground. I still pay attention on spotting the Assassin, the wolf who kidnapped Runt. It may or may not be awake at this stage, but it's better to take cautions. After all the patrols are down, we went to higher areas, on top of the guards at the entrance of the cave, and leap down, slicing them with our claws. We then ran into the cave to free the prisoners, and found them asleep. Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate wake Runt up while I wake Princess up. She open her eyes slowly and stared me in shock.

'Are you Darren?' She asked as she got up and stretch.

'Yes.' I said with a smile.

I could tell by her looks on what she was thinking, and smiled.

'Wow. I never knew she's so beautiful up close.' I thought.

Both of us look at each other in the eye, allowing me to feel something that I never felt before. Love.

'Darren, Princess. Time to go.' Garth said, snapping me and Princess out of our stares.

'Um, we better move.' I said, hiding my blushing face from her.

'Yeah.' She said, doing the same thing as I am.

We were walking out of the cave when the Assassin blocked our way. We growled at him and he expressed a grin, looking at us like little pups. I shed all of my blades and that erased his grin.

'Well, looks like we have company.' He said.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'I am-' His introduction was interrupted when Princess continued it for him.

'Talon, the loyal lap dog of the Northern pack's leader, Saix.' She said.

'Well that wasn't very nice.' He said with a frown.

'Get out of the way, or you'll die without you noticing.' Garth said.

'Oh I won't be fighting six of you, I'll be fighting him.' He said, pointing his paw at me.

'Me?' I asked.

'Yes. I would like to see how skilled you are.' He said.

I thought for a while, then made my decision.

'The four of you, get Princess and Runt to safety.' I commanded.

'But what about you?' Humphrey asked.

'I'll deal with this 'Lap dog' and be back with you as soon as possible.' I said, causing Talon to growl at me on what I have said.

They nodded and walked out of the cave, leaving me and Talon alone.

'Well, let's begin.' He said, and leap at me immediately.

I smiled, and use my tail which were formed into blades to slit his throat, causing him to lie on the ground with his blood flowing like a river. Then I was shocked to hear what he said before his death.

'Well, I'll be meeting you soon, my lover.'

I was struck by his words hard, but glad that I sent him to meet his mate in heavens. I walked out of the den and found Sion, Slash, and Fear dead infront of my students and the hostage. I approached them and asked what happened.

'They tried to kill us silently, but failed. How's the deal with Talon?' Humphrey asked.

'He's too cocky to make an opportunity for me to kill him.' I said.

'Well, let's go.' Garth said.

We were about to move from our position when suddenly a howl rang the air, alerting the Northern pack. After a few seconds, we were surrounded by a pack of black wolves, each growling at us and showing their canines. Saix, a wolf with black coat and blue eyes, approached from his den towards us. I turned my head towards the woods, and caught sight of Tony and Winston, nodding their heads at me. I then turned back my attention to Saix. He looked at his brother's dead body and growled.

'You bastard! You will pay for what you've done!' He shouted angrily.

Then in a distance away appeared the pack and the bears, charging towards us. The Northern pack turned their heads towards them and charged. We were then in the middle of the battlefield, killing every Northern wolf that we see. When the fight was over, we cheered for our victory, until we noticed Runt's absence. I started to panic, so as my students and Princess.

'Where's Runt?' I asked.

'He's right here.' Saix said, his left claw at Runt's neck.

He was at a higher ground, while we were below. My mind was racing.

'Come on, Darren. Think, think!' I thought.

Then an idea came to my mind. I whispered into Winston's ear.

'I need you and the others to keep him distracted, while I sneak behind him and kick him away from Runt.'

'Ok. Be careful.' He whispered back.

So I make my way up, sneaking and using the shadows to my advantage. Finally, I made it on top of a den beside him and prepare to leap. At the right moment, I leaped and kick him, sending him to the side of Runt. The pack then started running up. Saix started running, but wasn't towards me, but Runt. I ran at top speed and leaped at the same time as him, protecting Runt and taking the slash from his claw on my back. I let out a loud yelp and lied on the floor. When Saix tried to strike the second time, the pack arrived in the nick of time, knocking him to the ground and slash his throat multiple times. He then lied on the floor lifelessly. Princess ran towards me and stood beside me, joined by Runt, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Tony, and King.

'Are you alright?' Princess asked in panic.

Blood was flowing from my back, forming a pool around me. She tried to hold the wound with her paws, but with no luck.

'Well, looks like it's time to say goodbye.' I said with a weak smile.

Her tears started to flow from her beautiful eyes. Runt was crying, and the others had a sad expression.

'Don't you dare die on me!' Princess said.

'Princess, you need to know something.' I said in a weak voice.

'What is it?' She asked, sobbing.

'You need to know that I like you ever since I first saw you…' I coughed out blood. 'And I love you.'

'I love you too, Darren.' She replied.

I smiled as my vision starting to become blurry. My time was running out.

'Goodbye… Princess…' I said, and closed my eyes.

'NOOOO!' was all I heard from her when my vision went black…


	14. Final Chapter: Spirit of The Wolf Within

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story that i wrote. I hope that it's good(pardon for my grammar). So, leave a review if you want me to write for Alpha and Omega 4, and i'll think about it. Peace out.**

Final Chapter : Spirit of The Wolf Within

Darren was in a dark, lonely world when he woke up. He looked around, and found nothing but darkness, until he noticed a lake a distance away from him. He got up and walked towards it. He stared at the pure water, seeing his reflection, revealing that he was in his original coat and eye colour and crying. He was really disappointed of not being able to be with his true love forever. A tear dropped from his eyes into the lake, causing it to create a small wave. Then his reflection disappeared and shown Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Tony, King, Runt, and Princess around his body.

'DARREN!' Princess shouted, her tears flowing from her beautiful eyes continuously.

Darren's heart break into pieces at the sight of it, feeling that her heart broke too.

'He's gone, Princess.' Humphrey said in a sad tone.

She turned towards him and growled.

'Don't you dare saying that to me!'

Humphrey yelped and back away with his tail between her legs. She noticed and apologized, then turned her attention back to Darren's lifeless body. She nudged and licked his cheek before turning away. The pack howled for his death, so as the wolves around his body. He was about to look away from the lake when a familiar voice stopped him.

'Looks like the danger's about to begin.'

He looked up from the lake and found a wolf spirit on the other side of the lake. He look at it and spoke.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'I am the wolf spirit inside you, also a part of your ancestors.' It said.

'Where am I?' He asked.

'You are in the Shadow World, where the fallen Assassins, your ancestors are located.' It said.

'Where are they? I didn't see any of them.' He said, but was too soon.

Behind the spirit started to appear more wolves, all have different coat and eye colours, staring at me. I was amazed by how many ancestors I have. Then I saw him, my father. He looked at me and tears started to flow from our eyes. We ran to each other and hug tightly.

'Dad. Where have you been?' He asked, sobbing.

'I was hunting for food in the forest, when a hunter shot me. I managed to kill him, but I bleed to death in the end. How did you get here?' He asked as we slowly let go of each other.

'I blocked a claw for a pup from an evil wolf.' He said.

'I'm proud of you, my son.' He said.

'Darren, come and look at the lake.' The wolf spirit said.

He returned to the lake and stared at it, and his blood froze. Saix was alive, slowly getting up from the ground and prepare to leap at Princess. He was shocked that he was able to hold the multiple cuts on the throat made by the members of the pack.

'I need to return back to the Real World now!' He stated immediately.

'You can, but you need to learn a technique that has been lost in the generation of your ancestors for thousands of years. Show it to him.' The wolf spirit said to Darren's father.

'Look at my movements carefully, and memorize them. Once you learned it, you have the ability to slow down time for a short duration.' He said.

He sat down and stared at him as he demonstrate on a shadow wolf summoned by the spirit. He did what he told him, and when he's done, he asked for the name of the technique.

'You'll find out once you use it. Now, go. And stay strong, my son.' He said.

A portal formed in front of him. He waved to his ancestors and his father, before entering it. When he returned back to the Real World, the pack and the wolves around him, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Tony, King, Princess, and Runt were still howling. And he noticed Saix, ready to pounce on Princess. He sprint to action immediately, using the technique learned from his father. He slowed down time and dashed across Saix a lot of times, slashing and cutting him with his unsheath claws. When the pack, the nine wolves and the pup were done howling, they heard the voice of Saix. They turned to him and shocked to find Darren beside and opposite of him, expressing a grin. Princess then looked back at where Darren was lay dead, and found out that the body was gone. She then turned back to where Saix and Darren stood.

'What is this? I can't move!' Saix croaked, blood flew from his mouth.

Darren found out the name of the technique and whispered into Saix's ear.

'A Dance With The Shadows.'

It triggered the technique and Saix screamed, as cuts started to appear around his body and blood spilling out of it. He then lay on the ground lifelessly.

'Darren!' Princess screamed.

Darren turned around and she knocked him down on the ground, with her on top of him. They wiped their nose against each other and the pack cheered for their marriage, so as the nine wolves and the pup. Then they were on their way back home, to the United pack's territory. They waved goodbye to the pack of bears and watch as they left into the woods. On their way back, Darren's students and his mate got curious about how he was able to come back to life.

'Let's just say that I can't leave my beautiful girl alone in this world.' He said with a smile.

Princess giggled and gave him a passionate kiss in the lips. He accepted it and Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly made a soft laugh. Kate covered Runt's eyes with her paw, preventing him from seeing an adult act. When they arrived their territory, it was night time and the pack members returned back to their den to rest for the day due to the their endless journey. Eve has prepared a den for Darren, and he thanked her for it. Darren and Princess were chatting in their den when Humphrey, Garth, Kate, and Lilly appeared.

'Hey, Darren.' Humphrey said.

'Hey guys.' Darren said to the group.

'I see that you're having a good time with your mate.' Garth said with a smile, causing Kate and Lilly to giggle.

'Yeah. Never knew he's such a hotshot.' Princess said, giving a wink to Darren.

Darren blushed, and the group laughed.

'We won't be bothering you now. Tomorrow's the Moonlight Howl, so we'll see you there.' Kate said.

'Ok. See you guys tomorrow.' I said, and his four students left.

He then turned his attention towards Princess.

'Well, you're one of my pack now. How's the relationship with your dad?' He asked.

'Great. He apologized to me for his mistakes and I forgive him.' She said happily.

'Good to hear,' He yawned and lied on the ground. 'We better sleep now. I'm so tired.'

She lied infront of him and touched her nose against his, moving closer to feel his warmth.

'Me too. Good night, Darren. And I love you.' She said.

'Good night, and I love you more than a million years.' He replied.

She giggled and they hugged each other and sleep, feeling each other's warm embrace. They were glad that they were given a second chance to be together. The bright sunlight showered on Princess' face, waking her up. She opened her eyes and found Darren missing. She got up, yawn and stretched, and felt curious at his disappearance. When she was about to leave, Darren returned dragging a dead Caribow with his mouth. She never thought that he would bring breakfast for her.

'Do you need any help?' She asked happily.

'No. You don't have to use any of your strength, my beautiful flower.' He replied.

She giggled and licked his cheek, causing him to smile. They were then having their breakfast in their den, feasting and chatting happily with each other. Then his four students came again, but this time, Garth's face wore a shocked expression.

'What's wrong?' Darren asked.

Lilly then spoke in excitement.

'I'm pregnant!'

'Wow. Congratulations.' Princess said, so as Darren, and gave her a hug.

'Thank you.' She replied, and hugged back.

'Well, are you two ready yet for tonight?' Humphrey asked.

'We will.' Darren said, and winked at his mate.

She smiled and continued on her feast.

'We won't be cleaning by the lake, so you two can go there without anyone… bothering you.' Garth said, snapping out of his shocked expression.

'Thank you.' Darren said.

'See you at the Howling Rock.' Kate said, and they left the den.

'Well, I'm ready for tonight, all right.' She said in a lustful tone.

Darren's eyes grew wide at it and the thought struck his head.

'Um, seriously?' He asked.

She nodded with a smile.

'Oh god, that beauty of yours.' Darren said, resisting what was attracting him.

'I know you want it, Darren.' She said, wiping her tail on his neck. That made his excitement meter went overdrive.

And they mate in their den for the whole afternoon. While a few distance away from them, the group noticed the scent and smiled. When the couple woke up, they had done the most wonderful thing and felt exhausted.

'Thank you, Darren.' She said.

'No problem, my flower.' He said.

When the full moon rose high up in the sky, they were cleaning by the lake, enjoying the cool water touching their skins. Then Darren got out first, shaking his body and head to dry himself. He was in his original colour, his equipment was left in his den. He swing his forelock up, turned around and look at his mate, her perfect body and looks were beautiful and attractive.

'Are you ready?' He asked.

She got out of the lake and shook her body and head, then turned her attention to me.

'Yes, my muscular alpha.' She said.

He smiled and they gave each other a passionate kiss, then started to head towards the Howling Rock. When they arrived, they started to look for any spot where they could howl, but with no luck. They were about to leave when Humphrey and Kate stopped them.

'Don't worry. We reserved a space for you.' Kate said, and they lead us to where they always howl, the peak of the Howling Rock.

'But what about you two?' Princess asked.

'We have a spot below you guys, the other side of Garth and Lilly's.' Humphrey said.

'Good howl, you two.' Kate said, and gave a wink at me and Princess, then went off with Humphrey to their spot.

'Well, looks like this is going to be a wonderful night.' Darren said.

'Yeah.' Princess replied as she look at the full moon.

Then the howl started, from below to the top of the Howling Rock. After Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly's howl, it was their turn. They look at each other in the eyes.

'Are you ready?' Darren asked.

'Ready.' Princess replied.

And they howled. It was perfect; the combination of never-ending love and passion. When they were done, Darren whispered into her ears.

'I love you, my beautiful angel.' He said.


End file.
